


Nothing. Really.

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Ships It, Crack, F/M, In-Universe RPF, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Ben has a secret hobby.“Ben? Where are you?”He ignored the summons and kept right on writing. He was on a roll.





	Nothing. Really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).

**Obi-Wan Kenobi had lied! Darth Vader had not betrayed and murdered Luke’s father, Anakin Skywalker. “I am your father,” Vader says. Luke does not wish to believe it, but he searches his feelings and knows it to be true. Now what will he do? Where will he turn? Which side will he choose?! Everything that he believed about himself and his destiny has been shown to be a lie…**

“Ben? It’s time for lightsaber practice!”

He ignored the summons and kept right on writing. He was on a roll. 

**And worst of all, there was Leia. Leia, Leia, noble, beautiful Leia, the great love of Luke’s life but also his one and only twin sister. What would he tell her? Would he tell her all? Or – would he bury the truth down deep inside of him, the truth that they’d once shared a womb? Would he fight the good fight to claim her and her love for himself? Would he kiss her again, and would that sweet kiss become something more…?**

“Ben? Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, Uncle Luke, I heard you!” Ben shouted. “I’ll be ready in two clicks of the chrono!”

Looked like time was of the essence if he was going to get this done and published today. Ben smirked – maybe he ought to skip straight to the best bits –

Mmm yes, skip ahead, skip ahead –

**“Yes! Take me, Luke!” Leia cries as Luke plunges his thick, hot member into her soaking wet slit. He drives forward and back, forward and back, and they’re kissing, biting, and clawing at each other in erotic fury as they commence the ascent to mutually assured orgasm. They are twins, and they are lovers, and they are the children of Darth Vader. Together, they and their progeny will be heirs to the**

“Ben? What _are _you doing?”

It was Uncle Luke. Standing right there, in his bedroom, looming ominously above his hunched over form – and trying to catch a glimpse of his datapad screen.

“Oh. Um, it’s nothing,” Ben said as he hurriedly hit SAVE and flicked the datapad’s power switch to OFF.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing. Really.” Ben stared up at Uncle Luke and blinked, a perfect picture of perfect, youthful innocence (or so he hoped).

“Nothing,” Uncle Luke echoed. His expression was unreadable.

“Right. Nothing.” Ben put his datapad aside and clambered to his feet, a perfect picture of perfect, youthful eagerness (or so he hoped). “So, uh, didn’t you say something about lightsaber practice?”


End file.
